Tin Maiden
by Sigmatic
Summary: Amelia, a new innovation from the prominent Kirkland Corporation. She's an android with emotions, but that's not allowed. Her task is simply to be sold, but does she want to be treated like an object? Amelia now must hide that fact while dealing with the C.E.O.'s son, a Japanese millionaire, and a jealous Frenchman. Future Au, Mainly USUK, one-sided Ameripan, past FrUk, Rated T.


**A/N: I do not own Hetalia, this is rated T for minor language and suggestive themes. Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Birth

An itching sensation filled my body as it appears I am receiving my first gift, life. In the corner of my eye a visible battery icon appeared along with a multitude of text of coding, I could feel the weight pressed upon my eyes cease. Slowly, the icons began to transition from red to green, finally a small message appeared right in the center of her closed off eyes, it read 'Happy Birthday'. After a second or two it blinked away then another message manifested. This time it was an order, a tingling sensation followed and I read the command 'Open your eyes'. As told, I complied without a second thought. The settings around me seemed to be rather bright, out of impulse I'd advised myself to seal my eyes back shut, but I must give my attention. Glancing around I could tell there was around half a dozen people presently in the room. My eyes began to focus upon the individual standing before me. Middle-aged, chestnut-brown hair, amber eyes, and an ecstatic expression.

"Mr. Kirkland, it is fully functional so far!" Said by the elderly man to another figure whom at this range I couldn't very well make out. "All that's left is configuration and the standard protocol test." His voice seems to be rather peppy while the other doesn't seem to share his excitement. The brunette's attention then went back to me. "Focus on the light." A small flicker of light hit my eyes, as the realization came that the other began the test. A flashlight, seemingly normal if I might add, is being held directly in the direction in which my eyes are. "Focus on the light." He repeated again, this time I wasn't as phased. My eyes began to shift as they illuminated an odd aqua light in response. As the glowing became consistent, the flashlight was then turned off. "Good Job!" He congratulated.

"Romulus, is she ready for human interaction yet? I'd very much like to test her language settings." The blonde, or Mr. Kirkland spoke to the brunette. In response to the question, the peppy older male raised his pointer finger.

"One more minute boss, I have to navigate it's settings to be sure there is no short circuits or bugs. Then you may try it's linguistics, but I have confidence that she'll excel through the rest." The confidence that man poses might be the brightest thing in the room. "Now, say 'sync' whenever I say 'sync'. You got it?" I gave a slight nod and he gave a grin.

"Sync"

"Sync" I said roughly at the same time.

"Sync"

"Sync" Again around the same time.

Sync"

"Sync" I practically jinxed him that time.

"Now give an analysis of your reaction time for when I said sync." That being his next order, seeing as it's a command I would comply. In the corner of my eye a small line graph appeared adjacent to three lengthy numbers and a percentage after. "Read me the results if you will." I didn't have a choice, so I spoke quietly.

"The results were that of around first 0.3 seconds, it decreased to 0.27 seconds, then concluded with 0.13. Thanks to this test, my reaction time has significantly rose. Thank you, professor." The response I gave seemed rather systematic if I might add. Though I was programmed for all this, the feeling of being a puppet is agitating.

"Very good, I believe the software is at top shape as the data says, Mr. Kirkland you may begin your test on the newly created android. Do whatever you deem fit for it." I'm referred to as an it? I'm a girl, or at least modeled to be a girl. How rude. The figure in back moved forward and replaced Romulus, I could now make out his vibrant emerald eyes and straw-like blonde hair. Is he my creator? Or is that creepy older man? I'm not even sure.

"Model-4 please recite the rules and regulations of the Kirkland Robotics Models 1-4 if you may." Easy, I was made with the knowledge already pre-programmed. What is this feeling? I think it's confidence, I never knew one like myself could feel such things. Oh well.

"Expectations are as followed, it is my role as the servant to cater to my master's needs whether daily tasks, to hard manual labor, to repairs on machines, to acting as that of even a housewife. It is my role to do as my master wants." I quoted, my eyes then took a scan at the other's expression. "Rules are as followed, I am not allowed reveal any Kirkland information whether on my design or company officials. I am neither allowed to disobey an order given by that of a creator or employer. If I do not comply, my fate would be a reboot. As the Model-4 I am not allowed to show any 'human' emotions, expressions, feelings, or actions unless instructed by the C.E.O. himself, Mr. Kirkland. Shall I continue?" I'd reached the area where it'd usually say 'see more'. Was the confidence earlier deemed a human emotion? Maybe. It'd be best of hid that for now.

"I believe that should be all, I have full faith that your English isn't too bad, Romulus I think she's perfect." The younger blonde told the other man. Stars appeared in my eyes as I was called perfect. I didn't know that a compliments felt like this. If I were human, my heart would be racing.

"We must now exercise her physical abilities, Mr. Kirkland I would advise you leave for this. Seeing as how you've been depicted as a gentleman, the following procedures might be rather… Flashy, if you catch my drift." What was that suppose to mean? It appears I'm not the only one who seems… Embarrassed. My note is supported by the fact that Mr. Kirkland is currently blushing. "You'll only have to leave for a moments as the subject needs to change. I would advise that you can spend the time, skyping Mr. Bonnefoy." I could tell that Romulus was teasing the boy at the moment, but I didn't care. Why should I care? I am only a robot after all.

"I understand, and I'd never contact that bloody frog! I'd much rather be quiet than talk to that wanker!" The man protested as the elder chuckled. I saw the man turn his back and exit the room, then my attention shifted toward another man. Having long blonde hair and a scowl across his face, the man handed me one-piece uniform. It appeared more for flexibility yet it did leave the mind for imagination. These men are professionals it's not like they won't do anything, even if they did why should I care? Like I said I'm just a robot. Taking the uniform by the collar, the two other men moved back to allow me to change. I internally gave a shrug, I didn't really care much of what people saw from me. I'd quickly changed.

Dressed in a tight-fitting red jumpsuit, I'd be given white stars as well, it seemed rather bland after you looked past the stars and the poofy collar. I didn't hate the uniform, nor did I like it. It just suited me, I guess. "Now let's work on your physical exam." Came from the corner, the blonde man with longer hair returned. "First off, strength." Tossing a steel pipe in my direction, making a grab for the item, I thought of anything that'll impress them further.

In the end I couldn't think of anything creative and began to bend the steel pipe. With ease I felt it begin to shape in the direction I forced it. From straight to ninety degrees I thoroughly impressed both men. That wasn't the end of the physical. "Now, flexibility. I ask of you bend your leg behind your head. An easy task for a model like your own, after this I'll allow you to have access to your temporary space. Is that clear?" Out of impulse I gave a solemn nod. "Good."

Another easy task on my part that I hadn't put much effort into seeing as my success was imminent. Seeing as how they didn't have much to ask for after the tests, I'd be discharged and allowed some exploration. The part of the compound I'm allowed to see is rather bland. The only access that is allowed is only my cell and a small courtyard. Not only that but it's quite empty. Androids like myself aren't something you can produce through an assembly line. I'm actually a custom unit made to trump all others of my kind. I heard Romulus say before he left me be that I was one of a hundred. I found it astonishing that I made up an entire percent of robots similar to myself. Though even with that said it is unclear if any are still functioning.

A clicking sound came from the lock on the door as two figures appeared, first is Mr. Kirkland the second is Romulus. "Mr. Kirkland it is time if you deem that our Model-4 is ready for auction to the public yet. It's physically and mentally approved and I believe it is time to let her go." The elder stated, in my mind the whole sentence sounded sour towards me. "If you're having too much trouble deciding you could always visit Mr. Bonnefoy-"

"For the last time Romulus, we've broken up awhile ago and I have no intention of getting back together with that frog anyways! He's the one who wants me!" Mr. Kirkland is sounding quite livid, I guess I shouldn't ask about it. "I could careless what you do with her, after all it's not like she has any emotions." Okay, that was cold. I know I'm not suppose to but I do. It hurts most of all that I cannot even express them. "I say auction her up, hell if I care what's to come of her." Seriously, this guy must be as cold as ice.

"I see, I'll inform your father that the subject is ready for sale. Mr. Kirkland, for now why don't you just talk to it. You know you could probably being aiding it in modern human communication." Is the brunette suggesting that I talk to this… this… Wanker? I'm still getting used to insults and seeing as how Mr. Kirkland used it earlier I'm assuming that it is one.

The blonde gave a sigh "I'll see what I can do, thanks Mr. Vargas…" Judging by the way he's acting, he probably views me as a burden. As a robot made to please others this going highly against my code. "Ello, I'm Arthur Kirkland." Sounding pathetic, I couldn't' help but give a retort in the similar manner.

"Hello, I am Model-4." My greeting wasn't energetic seeing as how I'm mirroring the other. Taking a glance at Arthur, it seemed as if he were pondering something at the moment. "Is there something wrong, Master?" It is in my programming to address anyone who holds ownership of me to be called master.

"Oh um… I just find it kind of weird that you're referred to as your model over an actual name. I find it sort of bothering. Oh well, I guess I'll just refer to you as Four for now." A saw a smile crack on his face, I then realized a slight play on words. Though subtle it appears to have the master chuckling. I copied his actions as it would be a key to helping me get along with people like him. "So… Four, what do you think of humans?" An odd question, but it makes for some interesting discussion.

"I believe that statically speaking they are obsolete and highly ineffective in a multitude of aspects, but creativity seems to be there only upside. Either than that they lack the perfection that an android holds, they're fail, weak, easily exhausted, violent, biased, and act quite like swine." Came from my mouth, it wasn't my doing, but I believed in the facts of how we're better yet we're as foolish as they are. I'd even go as far as to call us equal or even that I'm weaker. That last example wasn't from the stats but I included only to strengthen my thesis. My thoughts came to an end as a growl could be heard from the other. I did just dis humanity after all, and he does seem temperamental.

"Stats mean nothing, you forget who created and who could destroy you, I never thought that robots could be arrogant. It pisses me off to see such a sad display for a machine. You'll never be perfect, you'll always lack proper emotions. You're just some wannabe tin man." He was getting very much under my skin, a scowl came about and I faced downward. Discipline is another thing edged into my mind, if I act out of turn I get punished.

"I'm terribly sorry." It came out systematic and rehearsed. Even though it had sounded dry, the blonde man couldn't help but feel a little bad about blowing his top off at a mechanical newborn. "I will never let it happen again."

The wanker supplied me with a frown "It's fine, I'm sorry about snapping. I just hate when people just act all pompous and arrogant. It kinda reminds me of my ex, he was always seemed to put himself on top and disregard everyone around him, including me. I guess when you started talking bad about humans, I related to my experience with the frog."

"Frog? My data indicates that a frog is a amphibious organism rather than a human. Is master into beastality?" Even though I was acting off my pre programmed data, I still sound as if I'm joking with him. Humans are completely odd, I must say. In all honesty, I am convinced that frogs are as what I suggested, well at least the percentage is high enough to base my thesis off of. A chuckling came from the other suddenly, did he really find what I said funny? Humans are completely odd, I must say.

"You misunderstand, it's a sort of nickname I use to describe him. Francis is French, so I'm alluding to French cuisine as well as calling him insults like slimy, gross, or simply just comparing him to that of a literal frog." There was a pause for a moment. "Say I believe you have nickname settings, correct?"

"Yes, you may change my alias anyway you want, master. Right now it is the default Model-4, do you wish to change my name?" It came out as it were an answer to a command, after all preset phrases didn't need emotion to them.

"Hmmm… I guess I will, it won't matter anyways seeing as you'll only lose it once you're sold, after all I'm not your master." Mr. Kirkland seems quite different than how we first met, I guess he's softening up on me. Though that comment he made, did make me realize that I'm just some tool that's given away to anyone. What if I'm sold to some freaky guy who's into kinky shit. Oh god, what if I get sold to some sadist. My pain receptors don't exist but being dismantled would blow. I don't want to die. I really am becoming that of a human. "How about Amelia?" Blinking, I tilted my head. I cannot give a response seeing as how I don't even know how to, do I like it or not? How am I going to be "human" if I don't know how to feel?

"It's acceptable." A mutter came from my lips as I saw Arthur's eyes light up in some way as if he'd succeeded for once. "I'll be sure to use this new alias whenever I am around you." I gave a forced smile and observed his appeased grin. Placing a hand on my jumper, I thought to myself of my surroundings. I currently am allowed access or seen only three rooms in my entire lifetime. First off, the lab. A rather dark and bland room at first, it's coated in a charcoal color and is only filled with a bed, a fair quantity of computers from the Honda Corporation each seemingly contained an assortment of specific data on androids, and finally the construction are. It was the far corner which held a reasonable sized pile of parts and scraps, that would later create something like myself. The second room being my cell, which is by itself in an adjacent corridor to the one used to enter the lab. My room is just a cot around an enclosed rustic metal fence, along with the cot my cell also seemed to consist of a mirror and a refuel area. The refuel areas looked like some cheap stall in a way, like the one's at the carnival. Man, a carnival sounds real nice, seeing as it's unknowingly in my memory banks, it's a mystery to why it is there in the first place. Finally, the last place is the social hall. If you head down the adjacent hall to the one mentioned earlier you'll reach a large clearing. Just like my cell, it is completely barren. The only objects in the room are just stone tables, I'm not talking marble I mean stone, or more of a stone-like metal. My data doesn't cover elements very well, oh look another deficiency.

"Good," Realizing he's still talking I zoned back in "the name was actually my mum's name, but she died during childbirth with my younger brother, Peter." My pale blue eyes kept a warm stare with his emerald eyes. I saw him out stretch an arm and feel my hair. This is getting real weird.

"Your hair, it is so… Dirty." Arthur said in a mumble as tilting my head I didn't understand what he was getting at. "I thought Mr. Vargas was taking care of you, silly guy, not cleaning the merchandise." Unknowingly his offense hurt quite significantly. Facing away I did my best to hide my emotions, as it seems again I feel as if I'm just some marionette. Why couldn't he have just called me Mary?

"Will that be all, master?" The blurt seems to have alerted Arthur. This line was also pre-programmed, I don't see why anyone should react like that.

"Quit it with the master, I am Arthur Kirkland, I'm just an intern. My father wanted to see his sons work their way to the top, since I'm of age to work now I'm starting at the second lowest place in the company." Arthur bellowed, does that mean he's the creators son? Son of god to me that is. Some Hercules. Oh look my system contains mythology, neat.

"Fine from this day forward I'll address you as Arthur and you will address me as Amelia, Is that correct?" Even with emotion some data isn't as glossed over. Ugh why can't I just be one over the other.

"Yes."

"Saving settings, Arthur? My data indicates that humans usually have what the call 'entertainment', may I ask to what it is?" Of course I know what it is, just that I want to see or hear what it is.

"Well entertainment is a variety of things, ranging from books to toys. Personally, I love books most of all seeing as how it can tell me the secrets of the world… Of Mathematics." I knew he could make a discussion like this, I just knew it. "Don't bat an eye at me!"

Blinking, my head tilted slightly "Huh?" What was he getting at now? Humans are strange, I'm not sure if its good or bad though.

"Oh um… Sorry about that, mate. I had Francis on my mind at the time, I guess I shouldn't keep snapping at you for nothing. It doesn't matter though, but I am sorry. My father taught me to be a gentleman and made you to be a lady, you at least deserve my respect." So hold up, Mr. Kirkland, Arthur is in some way my brother. Well that's kinda cool, hmmm… My thoughts reflect that of an American-style vocabulary. Another bug. For some grand project, I'm quite glitchy. If anything Arthur's father needs a stern talking to on this matter. I get the whole American-Vocab thing as well as the missing knowledge, but emotions are a serious issue. What if I did the same thing as that Austrian guy the two old men were talking of. To be a killer robot, nah. I'd choose hero any day, another bug. A hero complex, nice Kirkland, nice Kirkland.

"It's fine, one of my purposes is that to get out others emotions physically. I can take any abuse you can dish out." That's how it should have been that is.

"Tell you what, I think the best way for me to get past is by helping others, and I thought what the hell. Would you care if I show you around? You can meet all the staff around the place and learn of the Kirkland corporation, but I bet you're already programmed the knowledge." Arthur flashed a smile and my reaction being a giggle with a nod. "Brilliant." To be truthful, I wasn't very well given much knowledge on the company, I have enough to be a makeshift tour guide, but that's about it. I know that Kirkland Corps. was founded in the year 2014 in Great Britain, the company as mainly built around electronics and it would later outsell all British companies and be ranked above any American or European technology enterprises. The founder's name being Alfred F. Kirkland, I knew that fact since I was based off him in some ways. Anyways, the Kirkland company has been running for over eighty years now. It is centered around the world and is only rivaled by three companies. The first, Honda Electronics but the two groups are on fairly good terms and collaborate often. Second, Wang Tech a Chinese technology superstore franchise who's known best for the cheap prices as they aren't as hot as Kirkland or Honda. Lastly, the Bonnefoy Industry, like Honda the Bonnefoys have always seemed to get along with the Kirklands.

"Wait, you're letting me see the workshop I presume?" If you hadn't catched on I was referring to the place in which I awoke. Smiling, I saw him shake his head.

"Better, I'm taking you to see the shop itself. You see this lab is a couple blocks away from the actually superstore, along the way you can meet a few of my friends who either are employed at the site or are a part of the shipping crew." Is this some sort of date? Of course not, he's just trying to get over his break up, besides the way he acts I'm guessing he only has the hots for men. I don't even like him, that'd be physically impossible. Right? I mean, I'm made to physically love, well if the customer is a sick pervert that is, but I could never support an emotional relationship. I don't even love him.

"You're going to take me outside?" It may have been an idiotic question, but the news of being able to leave this dump seems rather uplifting at times like these. "I thought protocol states that I am unable to leave the compound if sold or instructed to by any Kirkland higher ups," Why must I speak logic when it'll only ruin my chances? Stupid artificial brain.

"Correct, is that a problem. I am of Kirkland blood so I don't feel the need to associate any authority. Besides, it's best for you even in your Beta stage to be able to get to learn your future environments. Who knows if you'll be running errands for your master and what not. I wouldn't very much consider outside even, you'll only be in sunlight for a couple minutes seeing as we'll only need to travel around a block or so." A couple minutes of light sounds much better than absolutely none. Blinking, I saw him offer a hand. For those next seconds, pondering was my only excuse not to grip Arthur's hand. I'm guessing it is some sort of human way of following someone. Weird, he does realize I could just trail him. Oh well, my hand pressed onto his gently. Next, I felt a tugging motion. Pulling my arm, I saw my escort gesturing me toward a certain direction. Shrugging unknowingly, a door slid up in front of us. On the other side. I saw light.

* * *

**Please review and give feedback on the chapter so far.**


End file.
